INTO THE DEAD
by christian.bradley.902
Summary: JADE'S HELICOPTER CRASH GOING TO A SAFE HAVEN WERE MOST OF HER FAMILY, WIFE, AND HER WIFE'S FAMILY IS. CAN SHE MAKE IT THERE OR WILL SHE BE EATEN A ALIVE


**GOT BORED ONE DAY LOOKED UP SOME GAME (ZOMBIE GAMES) ON THE I-POD FOND ONE IT WAS FREE SO WHY NOT PLAYED IT LOVED IT THOUGHT I MAKE A ONE SHORT FOR IT.**

**SOME: JADE'S HELICOPTER CRASH GOING TO A SAFE HAVEN WERE MOST OF HER FAMILY, WIFE, AND HER WIFE'S FAMILY IS. CAN SHE MAKE IT THERE OR WILL SHE BE EATEN BE ALIVE.**

**P.S (people from APEX will be on here) hope you like**

* * *

**JADE POV**

* * *

"The helicopter so going down, the helicopter is go-"said one of the 12 other solders in the helicopter. The front of the helicopter hits the ground. Parts go flying in every direction. I am in the very back with me brother and sister I look to him and her to see both has blacked out. I look to the others most or dead but 2 look to be knocked out. I feel bleed falling down my face. I look out the window by me in see far off hordes of zombie coming this way. The last thing I think of before I pass out is my wife tori.

* * *

**TORI POV**

* * *

I was getting worried me and my family and my wife's family has been waiting for 3 hours for jade and her brother Judas and her sister kierra helicopter to got here. it only take 2 hour to get from there to here what could have happen. As we for jade and Judas a tall man with long brown hair and green eyes wearing a black suit came up to us.

"Dr. West I'm John Hall I was sent by the president to escort you to the labs so we can start making more of the Anti-Virus you created." He said nicely and with a smile on his face.

"Is there any chance I could stay and wait for the last helicopter?" Hoping to see jade before I started working on more of the Anti-Virus.

"Oh you most have not herd the helicopter after yours has crashed down 30 minutes after takeoff." After what I heard my knees felt week before I fall I was caught by jades father Vince he set me down on the ground, I could fall the tears falling. I can't believe this, not jade, not my jade.

"what is wrong" john asked worriedly.

"m-my wife is gon-gone and so is the l-last hope to sa-save the world" I said with tears still falling.

"What do you mean all and families of the doctors is supposed to leave on the same helicopter and what do you mean by last hope to save the world is the Anti-Virus with her?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"sh-she is a sol-soldiers she had to stay un-until all of us was gone." I said trying to wiping the tears gone from my face.

"And what about the Anti-Virus is it on the helicopter with her?" He asked

"n-no it's no-not with her" I said and he looked confused "it is her, she is immune to the virus it was her blood that I used in the Virus to make the Anti-Virus"

"Can't we take blood from one of her family members?" He said not caring about jade.

"No because she is adopted!" I yelled. I had it with him all he cared about was the Anti-Virus for the president I know his type not for the people but for himself.

"sir think you should leave" Vince said standing up with the rest of the man of his and me family."Now" after that it all was a blur all I can think about is my jade hopping she is not real dead.

* * *

**JADE POV**

* * *

It night by the time I came to. It's raining and worse part a dead zombie was laying on top of me. I look around to see that the two soldiers and my brother and sister gone. WHAT THE HELL WHY WOULD THEY JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT. I pushed the dead zombie off of me and looked around again to see a back bag. I walked to it and open it up I find a latter in Judas hand written.

_Jade i hope you are reading this me and kierra just woke up it looks like two other left before we awoke they take a lot with them. Me and kierra can't stay zombs are coming and we are both to hurt to take you if you are reading this then you woke up to a dead zombie on you we put him on you so the other zombs won't get you, you may be immune by you still can dead of blood loss. we left you with what was left. go south from the helicopter hopefully we will meet up soon, but if not keep going south the walls of New Haven should by a day or two from the helicopter_

_stay alive - Judas_

So my brother and sister didn't just leave me. I look through the book bag to see what else they left me duck tape, 30 revolver bullets, 20 shotgun shells, 2 MRE, water, the revolver and shotgun and start walking south to the walls of New Haven.

* * *

It took 4 hours to get to Judas and kierra and it took an hour to find a house in the woods to stay in until we are rested and are ready to leave but luck is not on our side Today. Around 30 minutes to an hour 30 to 60 zombies walk to the same area we are but not in the house we are smart to board up the door and windows. The next 4 hours we kill most of the zombies outside now we are on the top of the house sitting on the roof.

"I think we should just run for it the walls of New Haven is not that far maybe 2 to 3 hours away" kierra said start smoking a cigarette then handed one to Judas.

"Yea we should but how do we get in at the time we get there all the bridges will be up and we will have to wait a day before they drop it again" I told them I looking at the last 7 zombies by the house and drinking my water.

"good point ... well if I'm right I think there is an old air port not far from here it is that big so not that many zombs and it was not used that much before the out-brake so not many people should know about it so their my by a plane or helicopter there." Judas told smoking the last bit of his cigarette and flicked it making it hit one of the zombies head then he picked up his cross-bow and put it on his right shoulder.

"You think we should what if there is more zombie there then we have ammo or what if the plane or helicopter has no full" kierra said in a panic tone.

"We should try any ways we die if we don't. more zombs will come so it is die now or later or we risk your lives so we can go home to are wife's" Judas said and all of us look at are weeding rings.

"I just want to go home and see my AZA again" kierra said looking at the clouds.

"In you will kierra we all will see our wife's again but we have to get in New Haven first" I told her putting my right hand on her shoulder.

She nods "OK if we are going to do this we should go now" she said looking to the rain far away.

"Come on we can make it their before it starts raining again." Judas said jumping off the roof and shooting a zombie in the head. both me and kierra jumped off the roof in run the way Judas is going.

* * *

It took about an hour to get to the air port by now its pouring down hard which is bad in many ways. The main building its self is burned down so no reason to look over there.

"I think if we split up to find a plane or helicopter it will be faster" I said looking at 6 different building.

"yea we should here take this so when one of us finds a plane or helicopter we can tell the each other" Judas said handing my and kierra a walkie talkie than we split up i took to first one on the right Judas took the first one on the left and kierra took the one in the middle.

I step into the building it was big and dark no light but my flashlight. I walk through most of the building I could not find ether a plane or helicopter in this big ass place so I decided to go to the next building but before i could make it outside I was jumped from behind in knocked to the ground than I felt a sharp pain in my right arm i look the see a zombie eating a peace of me i grab my revolver and shot him dead.

after I took off me book bag in garbed the duck tape and ripped a large piece of my shirt in place the shirt on the bitten part of my arm than taped it up with the duck tape so i won't loss any more blood than i walked out heading to the next building. Nothing at it was empty but luckily kierra fond a helicopter in the back of the building she was in.

i walk up to the building as Judas put gas in the helicopter.

"What happen to you" kierra said look at the duck tape around my arm.

"Nothing just got jumped, so how long till we can go home" i asked Judas.

"We can leave in 30 minutes i just need to start this thing first so why don't you two keep a look out while i do this" Judas told/asked us.

* * *

25 minutes later all was good the helicopter was almost ready to go it look like it all was smooth from here on.

"All ready to go come o-" Judas was stopped by long moaning "what the hell" we all said at the same time.

We all walked around the building to see what made it but we all know what made it, but we did not know how many made it. When we got around the building we all stopped dead in are tracks. not 10 or 20 or 30 but by the looks of it, it was almost a hundred. When we see them we run back to the helicopter.

"Get it started now Judas" i yelled at my brother how is trying to get it started.

"I'm trying" he yelled back.

"They are getting closer" kierra yelled at us.

"There get on now" Judas yelled both me and kierra run to helicopter. Judas took off right as the zombies came into the building.

"That was to close for comfort" kierra said lying down in the back.

"You can say that again" i said looking at the zombies down below all trying to get us.

"Next stop home" i whispered leaning my head on the window closing my eye and thinking about tori.

* * *

**A/N) hope you enjoyed. not my best work but it's decent. **so please review ;)


End file.
